Reunion
by Satin Ragdoll
Summary: Thanks to the help of Spock Prime and the two Christines, Sybok is reunited with his family. Sequel to "The Devil in the Details", "Long, Dark Road", "Sister's Keeper, Brother's Keeper", "Tinkering", and "Inescapable Logic".


Reunion

by Satin Ragdoll

Spock Prime sensed Elder Chapel's satisfaction even before she walked in the door. She beamed at him, "Success!"

His brows drew down and his head jerked back a little. Chapel knew from many long years that it was a sign of deep surprise, even shock. "You were able to get him to agree?"

Chapel laughed a little ruefully, "Yes, Spock. I know you thought it would be almost impossible. So did I, to tell the truth. But you have to remember, it isn't the same man. All those years of stubborn separation haven't happened, and he just recently lost his wife, plus his homeworld."

Spock sighed, "I know. It is illogical, but I am finding it very hard letting go of the past. He is trying to be my friend and it is...disconcerting. Especially after the destruction of Vulcan. He seems to consider me blameless in the matter."

Chapel got in his face, scowling fiercely, "That's because you _are _blameless! You tried your best, Spock. You have always tried your best, always. It's one of the reasons I love you so much. You are one of the most selfless people I know. It didn't work out, this time. It happens. And just because one _idiot, _grief-stricken Romulan decides to make it your fault, that doesn't make it your fault! Sarek sees this. I just hope one day you can see it, too."

He took her gently in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair, resting his forhead against hers, "You have always been so kind to me."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "That's because you deserve it, Mister!"

oOo

Younger Christine came bouncing in the door, "Yoo hoo! Where are you? I have good news!"

Sybok came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and drying his hair. She looked in his smiling eyes and almost forgot what she was going to say, he looked so yummy. He had that effect on her.

Sybok grinned, "Ah! So you succeeded."

Christine smiled and blushed, "Yeah, we did. Was I projecting that strongly?"

Sybok gently reached out to touch her temple, "Only to me, my dear. Only to me. You know you are an open book to me."

She laughed, then sobered, "He'll see you. He's willing to give you a second chance. Don't blow it."

Sybok sat down, "Looking back, I can barely believe I was such a fool. That entity used me, and I in my vanity, fell into it! At least when my other self came to his senses, nobody else had to die for it."

Christine ran his hands through Sybok's hair, and he purred. She smiled. Christine loved it when he purred. "You were trying to do the right thing. There's nothing wrong with being passionate about something."

He scowled at her, "There is when you fail to listen to reason! There is when you don't see how easily everyone else's will just seems to fall away to nothing when you try to help ease their pain. I was doing it to get my own way, and I didn't even see it!"

Christine sighed and hugged him close, "You see it now. That's all that matters. _Kaiidth. _You've seen your error, and you've turned away from that. You're willing to make good with your family."

Sybok caught a stray thought from her, and pulled back to look in her eyes, "What mischief have you done now, my dear? I know there is something. _Var-tor'uh nash-veh. _(Tell me.)"

She blushed again, and caught the corner of her bottom lip in her teeth. It was an expression Sybok found endearing. "You know I'm friends with Uhura, right?"

Sybok scowled again, "The communications officer? She seems to be a fine woman. Why is that of concern?"

Christine looked at him incredulously, "You don't know that she and Commander Spock are an item? He is not adverse to seeing you again, either."

Breaking into a full grin, Sybok took her into his arms and kissed her. He lay a hand against her cheek and the world went white for Christine. She passed out from an overload of Sybok's sheer joy.

oOo

The two Christines and Spock Prime were watching Sybok pace. The younger Christine started rubbing her temples delicately. "Darling?"

Sybok looked over at her and she touched her forehead. He slumped a little, "Oh. _Ni'droi'ik nar-tor. _(I am sorry.)" Instantly the tension in the room seemed to drop.

They were waiting for Sarek and Commander Spock to arrive. There was still two point four minutes until they were due, but Sybok could not contain his anxiety.

He sat down and pressed his forehead to younger Christine's, for once needing her calm, instead of the other way around.

The door opened and Sarek and Commander Spock stepped in. Everyone instantly stood. Sybok offered the Vulcan salute, "Live long and prosper." Before anyone could respond, his control broke. In a hoarse voice he choked out, _"Nuh'mau-wak!" _It meant "too much time" as in "too much time since I've seen you."

He then crossed his palms, hands out. Sarek instantly did the same, and touched palms with him. It was the _el'ru'esta, _the hand embrace, done only with family or one's _t'hy'la. _In responding, Sarek had shown he accepted his son.

Sarek stepped away, and Commander Spock took his place. In a low voice, he said, "Brother. _Nar-tor du nash-veh. _(I accept you.)"

Sarek escorted Sybok to a quiet corner of the room. Gently but firmly, he demanded, _"Naph, hif-bi tu throks. _(Your thoughts, give them to me.)" Sybok knelt, and Sarek spidered his hands on Sybok's face.

As father and son were in communion, Commander Spock regarded the other people in the room. His older self, the older woman who apparently was very much attatched to him, and the younger version of the same woman. He adressed them all. "Thank you. I had never expected these events to come about. You have accomplished a great thing for my family."

Spock Prime lifted a brow, "It is my family, as well." Elder Chapel squeezed his hand, and then excused herself to the kitchen. She was having a very difficult time seeing the younger Spock. It was bringing back too many memories.

oOo

Later on in the evening, while the Christines were puttering in the kitchen, the Vulcan men talked quietly among themselves.

Commander Spock quietly indicated his intention to ask Uhura to bond with him.

Sybok responded that he intended to do the same with younger Christine.

After a long moment, Spock Prime quietly confessed that even though it was long past time, he intended to do the same with Elder Chapel.

Sarek and Spock Prime locked eyes a long moment. They knew what the younger men were in for. Then Spock Prime leaned in and addressed them. "Gentlemen. Sarek and I have a good deal of experience in dealing with Human women, although not all of it has been in a satisfactory manner. Allow us to help you in developing your relationships, for it will not be easy. Our experience may smooth out some of the 'bumps in the road', so to speak."

Commander Spock and Sybok looked at each other. In unison, the brothers responded, "Agreed."

Commander Spock added, "And thank you, _sa-kai shal _(brother self)."

Spock Prime smiled the tiniest bit. It was as good a definition of their relationship as any other.

Fin.


End file.
